


Between what was and what will be

by ishvaria



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: We got lost, she and I...Мы заблудились, она и я...





	Between what was and what will be

***

         - Детка, ну-ка, отдай! – Шерон-Афина догоняет Геру, с хохотом скачущую по лужайке перед их домом, - стой! Не удирай от меня, негодница! – так и не поймав дочь, она возвращается к своему нежданному гостю,- Прости, Ли…

\- Ничего, я же сам пришел не ко времени… - он оглядывается, - где Хило?

\- Где обычно… - отзывается она, Ли не заостряет, кивая – нелегко начинать все с нуля, а уж полностью менять жизнь из-за ранения и того сложнее… и знакомые всем средства преодоления трудностей всегда где-нибудь да под рукой… не бар – так паб, не паб – так кантина,  где всегда рады выслушать и налить стаканчик амброзии. – Ли, боюсь, что ты пришел зря… это – не та Земля, о которой говорила Пифия, строго говоря, это вообще неизвестно какая планета, на которую мы наскочили-то по чистой случайности!

\- Ничего из происходившего с нами не было случайным, - возражает он, глядя на поселение, все отчетливее принимающее знакомые очертания если не мегаполиса, то несомненно крупного города, - и ты это знаешь не хуже меня, Афина!

\- Почему вдруг – сейчас, Ли? – Шерон кладет руку ему на плечо, - Спустя столько циклов…

\- Не знаю… - переведя взгляд на притихшую рядом Геру, он неопределенно улыбается, - может быть, тому были причины…

\- Она грустит… - раздается снизу и оба в некотором затруднении смотрят на подросшую девочку, - грустит, потому что ты – один…

\- Это она тебе сказала? – присев перед Герой, Ли осторожно прощупывает почву, - вы с ней разговаривали? Она рассказывала – где она?

\- Ли! – останавливает его Афина, - Не надо, ты ее пугаешь! Гера, солнышко мое, расскажи – что ты помнишь о Каре?

\- Она красивая… - сообщает та, - и печальная… почти всегда, даже когда мы играем.

\- Играете? – задохнувшись, Ли сам отходит, не в силах сдержаться, Шерон же продолжает, - Кара приходит к тебе во сне, Гера? Помнишь, как в сказке, что я тебе рассказываю на ночь? И ее больше никто не видит?

\- Она же ангел, - смеется та, - ее не видно никому, с ней весело играть, но она все равно грустит. А когда я спросила – почему, она сказала – из-за Ли.

\- Кара… - видно, с каким трудом ему далось ее имя, - она ничего не просила мне рассказать… – присев перед ней, Ли договаривает, - или передать, нет?

\- Она сказала, что я не пойму, потому что еще маленькая, - Гера теребит завязки на платье, - но я знаю, что Кара грустит, потому что не может поговорить с тобой!

\- Да, Гера, ты права… - поднявшись, Ли заставляет себя улыбнуться, встречая полный сочувствия взгляд Афины, - мне из-за этого тоже грустно. Передашь ей, при случае, что – я очень скучаю?

\- Конечно, - легко, как всегда в детстве, соглашается она, - я скажу, что ты расстроился, когда я тебе рассказала, да?

\- Именно так, детка… - потрепав ее по голове, он кивает Афине, - прости, что вот так заявился… да еще и с расспросами… пойду, пожалуй… Но если вдруг ты что-то… хоть что-нибудь…

\- Я дам тебе знать, Ли, непременно! – отзывается она, - Гера, отдай медальон Ли…

\- А можно, я его оставлю? Верну Каре… он должен быть в Храме… он красивый… - на этом уже оба – и Шерон, и Ли, опускаются рядом с девочкой.

\- Гера, ты видела Храм Авроры?

\- Мне его показала Кара… - невнятно отвечает та, - мама запретила мне уходить, но Кара пришла и увела меня туда…

\- Она не знает, где это, Ли… - Шерон ловит полный безумной надежды его взгляд, - а даже если… это же сон и ее фантазии.

\- Ты сама веришь в это – после всего? Афина, Кара – жива и ждет, что я приду за ней! Я это знаю! И не спрашивай – почему именно сейчас и почему я так уверен…

\- Я и не спрашиваю… - отряхнув ладони от травы, поднимает дочь на руки, - хватит, идем  в дом, там все расскажешь…

 

         - Думаешь, это вообще реально? – Хило трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать оттуда хмельной дурман, - Чтобы все вот так сразу и прямо с почтовой птицей в руки…

\- В это верит Ли, - отзывается его жена, собирая на стол, - и совсем неважно, что мы думаем по этому поводу.

\- Это верно… - Карл останавливается бесконечное ее движение по кухне, - но он ведь не просто так пришел, ему понадобится помощь…

\- Можно подумать, у тебя есть более неотложные дела! – не сдерживается она, гремя посудой, - Дни напролет просиживать в баре – важнее ничего не придумаешь!

\- Ты не понимаешь, Шерон…

\- Не понимаю?! – она останавливается перед ним, - Карл Хило Агатон, сколько ты меня знаешь, ну – навскидку? Меня – Шерон, во всех моделях серии… - он молча шевелит губами и, махнув рукой, она продолжает, - Ты ведешь себя так, будто у тебя личная трагедия… Поверь, я мечтала не об этом! – она одним быстрым жестом обводит дом, посуду, еду на столе, - Да мне это и в кошмарах не снилось! Всем пришлось начинать все с самого начала… и почему это тебе должны делать какие-то поблажки? Из-за ноги – не смеши, тебя на Каприке ранили сильнее и ничего, ты даже перевязывать не каждый день давал…

\- Боялся – не сдержусь… - применяет любимую тактику для примирения он, помня о том, что перед этим Шерон никогда устоять не могла, - это ведь я должен был быть – сильным, надежным… тем, с кем ты бы чувствовала себя в безопасности…

\- Милый, - Шерон обнимает его, - за тобой я всегда как за каменной стеной!

\- Ну да, - усмехается он, не выпуская ее из рук, - стеной, из-за которой очень удобно отстреливаться.

\- Стеной, которая меня спасла, - исправляет его жена, обвивая руками шею и приникая к нему в откровенном поцелуе. Опешив от неожиданной смены настроения, Карл слегка теряется, но это быстро проходит.

\- Мама! А папа пришел? – несется из глубины дома и Афина откликается, - Да, детка, сейчас будем ужинать, - и, выдохнув, целует мужа в лоб, - иди, смой с себя запах бара… а потом – будем решать, что дальше.

\- Папа-папа, ты обещал дорассказать – как вы с мамой встретились! – Гера залезает к нему на колени, он пересекается взглядом с женой, ухмыляясь слегка виновато.

\- Ну… посмотрим… - подтянув дочь повыше, Карл все смотрит на Афину, старательно делающую вид, что занята ужином, - напомни, на чем я остановился?

\- Ты остался на земле, а другая Шерон – улетела, потому что тебе не хватило места…

\- Нет, я же сам уступил его доктору Балтару, - исправляет Хило, - и уже был уверен, что мы не увидимся больше… - плечи Афины застывают, но она так и не поворачивается, - даже больше – я был уверен, что погибну, как и многие, кто не смог улететь…

\- Но тут появилась мама и тебя спасла! – радостно забегает вперед Гера, - Мама, а ты знала, что спасешь папу? Вот Бумер – знала, что должна меня забрать, а Кара – знала, что уйдет…

\- Да, детка, - развернувшись, Афина встречается взглядом с Хило, - не знала только, что ни с кем не захочу папой делиться.

\- А давно ты говорила с Карой? – Карл разворачивает дочь к себе, та кивает, - Когда она просила вернуть медальон, что Ли приносил маме. Кара нарушила правила, потому что Ли все время грустит, а из-за этого ей тоже грустно.

\- Давным давно надо было их привязать к стульям спина к спине, запереть для верности и пусть бы выяснили все между собой! – с чувством произносит он, спуская Геру с колен.

\- Замечательный план, милый, - соглашается его жена, - единственный в нем изъян – как свести их в одной точке пространства-времени.

 

         Она была почти такой же… почти… но что-то в ее глазах не дает ему покоя… С тех пор, как птица появилась в его жизни, сны вернули ему Кару – их общее прошлое… их неслучившееся настоящее… их невозможное будущее…

 

         _\- Кара, постой! – он успевает ухватить ее запястье, прежде чем эта упрямица уйдет, - Мне абсолютно все равно – где… да хоть на голой земле под навесом! Это неважно…  Если ты – будешь со мной…_

_\- Буду с тобой… - она смотрит сумрачно, из-под рассыпавшихся по плечам волос, - зачем я тебе, Ли… я все порчу!_

_\- Без тебя – нет меня… - отвечает он, - у меня ушло слишком много времени, чтобы это понять…_

_\- Ты всегда был тугодумом, - не остается она в долгу, вызывая его усмешку, - Во всем, что касается тебя – да…_

 

Каждую ночь он просыпается, заставляя себя вновь и вновь повторять, что это был всего лишь сон… всего лишь… И каждый вечер он с нетерпением ждет их новой встречи…

 

         _\- Ты изменился, знаешь… - Кара сидит напротив, наблюдая за тем, как он споро крошит овощи, закидывая их в сковородку, Ли улыбается, - Нет… в чем? Скажи… - она пожимает плечами, - Ты – готовишь… этого мало?_

_\- Мы же должны есть… - проверив огонь, он вытягивает ее из-за стола, - да и мои частые отлучки нужно чем-то компенсировать._

_\- У тебя это прекрасно выходит, - отзывается она, со вздохом прижимаясь к нему, - схожу за ней, а то опять будет скандал._

_\- И с чего бы это… - как бы невзначай произносит он, поморщившись от заслуженного тычка под ребра, Кара легко целует его в уголок губ, - Ты дождешься нас?_

_\- Если обернешься за час, - скользя рукой по ее волосам, отзывается он, - если нет… скажи Калисто, как я ее люблю._

_\- Ли… - он качает головой, - Ничего… это – ничего, мы переживем и это… как всегда…_

_\- … вместе… - эхом откликается Кара._

 

Дочь… открыв глаза, он смотрит в темноту – _Калисто_ , пробуя на вкус ее имя… у них с Карой могла быть дочь… может – быть… если он сумеет найти ее.

Из неясных объяснений Геры удалось почерпнуть лишь то, что Кара поддерживает с ней связь, даже если она стала кем-то… Сев в постели, Ли тянется к сигаретам – стоит подумать о ней, как руки начинают дрожать… Просто так ничего не исчезает, и принцип убыло-прибыло актуален в любой вселенной. Все дело в том, как попасть туда, где Кара сейчас... потому что, если это удастся – вопрос о возвращении можно будет и не поднимать… здесь его все равно уже ничего не держит.

\- Ли! – голос Афины пробивается сквозь помехи на линиях связи, - Вернись, ты тут нужен, скорее! Гера знает, как открыть дверь в Храм Авроры…

 

         - Ты уверен? – Хило топчется на месте в явной нерешительности, напоминая большого лохматого пса, недовольного решением хозяина, но привычно-неспорящем с ним, - Потому что Шерон права, будет лучше, если ты пойдешь не один!

\- Мой дорогой Карл, - мягко улыбается тот, - ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я сейчас вспылил? Толку от этого не будет ни мне, ни тебе, а нервы – попортим все, ведь твоя жена не останется в сторонке… Шерон… - он разворачивается к ней, - спасибо, что позволила Гере…

\- Прекрати, Ли! – рука мужа  останавливает ее, - прости, все мы на взводе… это касается не только тебя – Гера… я не хочу, чтобы Балтар или кто-то из моей так называемой родни решил, что ее способности могут принести пользу… Прошу, когда Кара вернется…

\- Кара не вернется… - Ли улыбается сразу обоим, - вот поэтому я пойду один, Карл… поэтому я прошу всего лишь позволить Гере позвать ее… - он виновато разводит руками, глядя на них, - Слишком сложно было бы хоть что-то объяснить… после стольких циклов… Отца уже нет… я всегда хотел побродить… вам только нужно будет это сказать, когда я – уйду. И все.

\- Значит… это – все? – Карл отходит к дверям, опираясь там на притолоку, - Ты тоже просто исчезнешь, как Кара и мы больше о вас не услышим?

\- Хило… - с явным огорчением произносит Ли, - ты же понимаешь меня, правда? – его взгляд скользит в сторону Шерон и обратно, - Я дал богам достаточную фору, пора разворачивать полномасштабные действия самому.

\- Мама, Кара не хочет! – несется сверху и Ли первым взбегает по ступенькам, замирая на пороге комнаты Геры, - Она меня не пускает… - жалуется ему она, - и не говорит со мной.

\- Покажи, где вход, Гера, - снова присев рядом, он вытирает ее мокрые щеки, - может быть, у меня получится пройти на ту сторону.

\- Ты не пройдешь… - качает она головой, - ход небольшой, нужно быть маленьким…

\- Давай посмотрим, что можно сделать…

 

         _Вокруг – пустыня и скалы, больше ничего… кроме безымянного храма, вырубленного, кажется, из самих скал… Взгляду не за что зацепиться, вход зияет черными провалами среди каменных колонн, что венчает священная чаша… все это так похоже на архитектуру Колоний, преимущественно – на Виргоне или Акварии. Резко выдохнув от внезапно-нахлынувшей тоски по минувшему, я выхожу из-за каменного выступа, что скрывает уже затянувшийся дрожащим маревом ряски проход. Я не вернусь… во всяком случае – один…  Мелкие камешки, впившиеся в кожу и эхо, скачущее по горам, указывают на очевидное, но мне не хочется в это верить – стреляют… пока не-прицельно…_

_\- Кара! – вновь скрывшись за выступом,  пытаюсь отследить траекторию полета пули, - Старбак! Отставить огонь!  - реакция скорее обратная – мелкая крошка каменной пыли летит в лицо, забивая глаза и нос. – Твою мать, Кара! Видят боги – я этого не хотел… - все еще оставаясь невидимым с ее стороны, обхожу утес выбирая более извилистый и опасный путь через каньон по узкой тропинке, петляющей среди скал до тех пор, пока она не заканчивается у самой стены храма с востока. Отсюда хорошо просматривается площадка перед входом, на которой и правда расположилась моя Кара с целым арсеналом. И она явно не намерена прекращать стрельбу…_

_\- Помоги мне, чего встал! – от неожиданности слегка вздрогнув, все еще не веря, что столько циклов спустя вижу ее – свою Кару – живой, останавливаюсь в паре шагов… - Ну же! – понукает она, протягивая  оружие, - давай, надо опередить их, пока не очухались! Знаешь, как этим пользоваться?_

_\- Думаю… - демонстративно передергивая затвор, дослав патрон, я, наконец, позволяя себе посмотреть на нее, - … вот так._

_\- Приемлемо, - откликается она, не влипая в контакт. – Держи в поле зрения юго-восток, я на себя возьму северо-запад, так мы перекроем все четыре стороны._

_\- А от кого мы защищаемся? – уточняю просто потому, что хочется быть готовым к встрече, если она вдруг состоится._

_\- Ото всех! – с досадой произносит она, проверяя плавное хождение спускового крючка, - каждый здесь, едва чуть приподнявшись, считает своим долгом заявить права на этот храм!_

_\- Ты так долго отбиваешь атаки? – я стараюсь, чтобы голос не дрожал, - Одна?!_

_\- У меня здесь как-то не наблюдается очереди из кандидатов в помощники! – беззлобно огрызается она, - ты – первый…  - осознав, как это звучит, Кара договаривает, - не то чтобы я – нуждалась…_

_\- Нет-нет… конечно, нет! – улыбаюсь я, - Но всегда спокойнее, когда знаешь, что тебя есть – кому прикрыть…_

_Ее странный взгляд предпочитаю игнорировать, сосредоточившись на оружии, она же сбивчиво поясняет, - Я не могу – иначе… это то – ради чего я здесь._

_\- Почему именно ты? – пытаюсь поймать ее взгляд, - Кто тебя об этом просил, когда оставил здесь?_

_\- Я не… - Кара замолкает, стараясь облечь в слова то, чего и сама не знает, - это было всегда… - произносит она, наконец, недовольно пожав плечами, как будто сама мысль о том, что всему этому должно быть какое-то объяснение, ее раздражает. – Вызвался в помощники, - резко меняет тему она, - так займись делом!_

_Звук летящей пули опережает сам выстрел на какие-то доли секунды и я успеваю дернуть ее вниз, под себя, когда в скалу в то место, где только что была ее голова впечатывается заряд, а за ним следует еще несколько очередей из явно чего-то скорострельного, чего в арсенале местных царьков явно быть не должно, даже при условии новой смены пространства-времени._

_\- Пусти! – она выкарабкивается из-под меня, сердито сдувая с лица  выпавшие из узла на голове пряди, - Займись своей половиной сектора обзора и не лезь в мой!  - упав рядом со своей полуавтоматической винтовкой, Кара приникает к прицелу. Нас же по-прежнему удерживают плотным огнем, не давая даже нос высунуть из укрытия…_

_\- Есть другой  путь в храм? – перекрикивая шум стрельбы, спрашиваю я, - нас явно придерживают с какой-то определенной целью… что такого в этом храме, что нужно так многим? Деньги? Магия? Вечная жизнь?_

_\- Я не знаю! – откликается она, не прекращая ответного огня, - я не была в святилище, только в жилой части…_

_\- Ты даже не знаешь, ради чего можешь погибнуть!_

_\- Не все ли равно…  – в неожиданно-наступившей тишине ее слова звучат еще пронзительнее. Чуть приподнявшись, выглядываю за край скалы, но вокруг все по-прежнему тихо… как будто все в один миг испарилось… - Поднимайся, - она выпрямляется в полный рост, - все закончилось, теперь только завтра…_

_\- Все повторяется изо дня в день? – сменив положение, смотрю на нее снизу вверх, - И – как давно?_

_\- Не знаю… давно? – Кара пожимает плечами, - не считала, я тут вообще за временем редко слежу… день/ночь – вот и вся разница… - протянув мне руку, она будто вспоминает, - Кстати, я – Исида…_

_\- Исида… - тяну время, стряхивая песок с ладоней, и поднимаю на нее внимательный взгляд, - Аполло…_

_\- Как Аполлон? Тебе подходит, - пройдясь по мне оценивающим взглядом, по-деловому кивает, - Идем, Аполло, устроим тебе койко-место…_

 

         - Я же говорила… - несется сквозь какой-то лиловый туман огорченный детский голос, - почему дядя Ли такой непослушный?

\- Дядя Ли очень скучает по то тете Каре, детка, - Афина… Ли со стоном садится, непроизвольно держась за голову, - и становится совсем дурным, когда речь заходит о ней!

\- Она не помнит… - натолкнувшись взглядом на Хило в дверях, он адресуется ему, - не помнит! Даже имени! Ничего! Думает, что поставлена защищать храм и…

\- Храм? Какой храм, Ли? Как он выглядит?

\- Как кусок скалы… вернее, он вырублен внутри них, там горный хребет, долина с храмом защищена им… - поднявшись не без его помощи, Ли продолжает, - и что-то в этом храме есть, что хотят заполучить. Кара не знает – что именно, но уверена, что оно стоит ее жизни. Мне надо вернуться туда, Гера!

\- Тебе надо передохнуть! – Шерон толкает его в сторону кровати, - да и Гере тоже, иначе она ничего не сможет сделать.

\- Кара меня может больше не пустить, - неожиданно прерывает их девочка, - в этот раз она была занята и я смогла тихонько пробиться, но не знаю – получится ли еще раз.

\- Должно получиться! – присев перед ней, Ли берет ее за плечи, - Гера, послушай меня – там на той стороне та, без которой я… - замешкавшись, он подбирает слова.

\- Как папа без мамы? – подсказывает она, Ли только кивает, - Хорошо, я попробую, чуть позже, ладно?

\- Да, конечно… - выдохнув, Ли снова поднимается, - хорошо бы чем-то занять руки и, желательно, голову… спать все равно не могу.

\- Идем, - Хило кладет руку ему на плечи, - если вас там постоянно атакуют, надо продумать стратегию и тактику… план накидать сможешь?

\- Что-то помню… - отзывается он, перед собой глядя невидящим взглядом…

 

         _Открыв глаза, не двигаюсь, пытаясь понять – от чего проснулся… темнота почти осязаема и словно живая, но не это толкнуло, вырывая из беспокойного сна… голос… ее голос…_

_\- Нет, я не хочу… отпустите… зачем я – здесь… Неважно… пожалуйста, я не хочу забывать!_

_\- Кара… - присев рядом, легонько трясу ее за плечо, невовремя вспоминая ее здешнее имя, чертыхаюсь про себя, - Исида… проснись!_

_\- Ли? – ее глаза все еще закрыты, но она безошибочно поворачивается на мой голос, - Ли! Это ты? Скажи что-нибудь, я тебя не вижу, где ты?_

_\- Кара? – дыхание перехватывает, - Кара…_

_\- Ты пришел… я знала, что ты меня все-таки найдешь, - неожиданно ее руки обвиваются вокруг шеи, притягивая на себя, такой откровенной моя Кара была только на Планете водорослей… много жизней назад… Резко выдохнув, прижимаю ее к себе, - Боги, Кара! – слов нет… мыслей нет… лишь одно – удержать ее, не выпустить из рук и из поля зрения больше никогда… Отстранившись, беру ее лицо в ладони, разглядывая, - Кара… открой  глаза…_

_\- Нет… - по лицу пробегает мгновенная гримаса боли, - нельзя... если я проснусь – ты уйдешь… Так бывает всегда… - уютно устроившись в моих руках, она тихо вздыхает, - А я так люблю этот сон… обними меня, Ли… и расскажи о Калисто…_

_Закрыв глаза, пережидаю, пока отпустит… Значит, наша жизнь снится нам обоим… боги! Ради чего? И почему мы? Что мы сделали такого, чтобы казнить нас так страшно? В чем провинились? Неужели – незнанием…_

 

\- Ли, ты как? – рука Хило на плече возвращает его, выдохнув сквозь плотно сжатые губы, Ли кивает в ответ, - Ничего… Мы – заблудились, Хило, она и я… И я не уверен, что смогу привести нас обоих назад… 

 

 

***

         День сменяет ночь… потом – ночь сменяет день…ничего не меняется, кроме этого… Храм, скалы, песок вокруг, солнце… и ежедневные атаки, которые нужно отражать… Она не вызывалась добровольцем и даже пыталась все бросить, оставить – как есть и уйти… Но все дороги, тропинки и тропки, что она выбирала, раз за разом возвращали ее к стенам храма.  Правду сказать, она не знает – как и почему оказалась здесь, что было до всего этого и было ли…  Имя _Исида_ как-то однажды просто всплыло, ее ли оно было или просто услышанное где-то – она разбираться не стала. Говорить здесь все равно было не с кем, а ее саму и это вполне устраивало… 

А потом появились сны – странные, как будто из прошлого или другой жизни… подробностей она не запоминала, но просыпалась с острым чувством разочарования, словно это здесь – чужая реальность, куда ее затянуло, как в болото… В снах была жизнь – яркая, светлая… там она ощущала привкус счастья на губах, собственную улыбку и чей-то теплый взгляд, полный любви… чьи-то руки и губы… дыхание на щеке… и во сне ей даже не нужно было вглядываться в это родное лицо, она так давно его знала. Не нужно было вслушиваться в голос – она слышала его всю свою сознательную жизнь… Она знала его мысли и чувства, как и он – ее, они были друг для друга… чем-то очень важным… самым главным в жизни. И – просыпаться, уходя от всего этого, становилось все труднее…

 

_\- Кара… Ка… ра…  - его дыхание щекочет ухо и она, смеясь, отталкивает его, перекатываясь ближе к стенке, - Кара!_

_\- Что? – отзывается она и не получив ответа, поворачивается в его сторону, - ну что?_

_\- Ничего… просто – Кара… - он пристраивается рядом, обнимает, прижимая к себе, - боюсь, что ты – исчезнешь…_

_\- Это после стольких-то циклов и Калисто за стеной? – она не принимает его романтический настрой, - Не выйдет, милый, тебе от меня не отделаться!_

_\- Не очень-то и хотелось… - не двигаясь, шепотом произносит он, - я слишком долго за тобой гонялся, чтобы так просто выпустить из рук._

_\- Мама!_

_\- Она проснулась… - произносит вполголоса она, он со стоном прислоняется лбом к ее плечу, - твоя очередь, Ли…_

_\- О боги!_

_\- Папа уже идет, милая! – отпуская его руки, только что обнимавшие ее, она повышает голос, - Все хорошо, детка, папа все исправит! Ведь папа – исправит? – повторяет она, ловя его  руку, - Ли?_

_\- Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо… - он на миг сжимает ее пальцы, ободряюще улыбаясь, - Калисто, не пугайся, я иду </_ _i_ _? >…_

 

Эти сны… словно жизнь, прожитая где-то там и забытая, а может и не прожитая вовсе. Она не обманывается – здесь есть все, что ей нужно и раз уж она тут застряла, то так тому и быть… Днем, во время этих странных атак, мыслей нет вообще… но стоит сгуститься сумеркам…

 

         _\- Ты думал когда-нибудь, что было бы… - прижавшись к нему плечом, она вглядывается в бархатную темноту теплой ночи._

_\- Если все сложилось иначе? – угадывает невысказанное он, - Нет, никогда… - тихо выдохнув, прижимая ее  к себе, он договаривает, - потому что тогда пришлось бы вообще допустить такую возможность… А я даже тени  мыслей таких боюсь…_

_\- Ты ничего не боишься… - как об очевидном, говорит она, - еще с самой Академии…_

_Его ладонь легко касается ее щеки, - Ничего не боится тот, кому  нечего терять…_

 

И даже когда уже почти  проснулся – то состояние между еще сном и уже явью, все стараешься сжать веки, не отпуская ту, непрожитую, жизнь…

Его появлению она – не удивилась… приняла как все, что вдруг возникало здесь, в этом странном месте, как то что можно использовать, как внезапную помощь от тех, кто всем этим руководит… как ответ на молитвы своим безымянным богам. Он обращался с ней так, словно они расстались только вчера у порога ее дома, а под обстрелом – будто они бывали в похожих ситуациях сотни раз, прикрывая друг друга, спина к спине. В нем читалось нечто, чему она не может дать определение, да и не хочет, честно говоря… Уже то, что он – здесь и она больше не одна, внезапно стало крайне важным… _Аполло_ – его странное имя отзывается чем-то внутри, очень глубоко, словно фантомная боль… и что болит, душа или сердце, так сразу и не скажешь.

 

_\- Ты воевал? – тишина в короткий момент затишья между атаками такая громкая, что  мне  хочется ее разрушить, - Похоже, что – да…_

_\- У  нас в жизни было много войн, - не глядя на меня, он усмехается, - мой отец был адмиралом… - это тревожное «был» почему-то режет слух, - вариантов как бы и не было…_

_\- Но? – осторожно уточняю я, - мне кажется, ты от этого не в восторге._

_\- А разве ты хотела жить – вот так? – вскидывается он, - Каждый день проживая как последний, без близких и родных, потому что этому не место на войне! Потому что из-за них – тебя могут сломать, убить, заставить убивать! – он делает шаг, оказываясь совсем близко, - Ты мечтала – об этом?_

_\- Я не… - подавившись резкими словами, просто смотрю в его до прозрачной синевы неба глаза, замерев на миг, смаргиваю наваждение, - я не знаю… Просто не помню… и не могу тебе ответить. А моя жизнь меня вполне устраивает – здесь и сейчас. Все просто – там враг…_

_\- А если ты ошибаешься… - не двигаясь с места, тихо произносит он, - если они имеют право войти в этот храм и ты – единственное препятствие на их пути… как быть тогда?_

_\- Но ведь они нападают!_

_\- Потому что ты – защищается… - трясу головой, прогоняя мозговую путаницу, - Нет, ты меня совсем заговорил! Они могли бы сказать и объяснить, чего хотят!_

_\- Может, ты их просто не понимаешь…_

_\- Слишком много допущений! – пытаясь избавиться от посеянных им сомнений, передергиваю затвор, - Если им нечего скрывать, не отстреливались бы! – подвожу черту, выпуская по противнику очередь._

_\- Думаю, все закончилось… - комментирует он несколько минут пронзительной тишины спустя, - Так повторяется каждый день?_

_\- Никто не доказал мне, что атакуют одни и те же! – все еще спорю с ним, прекрасно зная, что он прав._

_\- Никто не доказал тебе, что ты – должна отдать жизнь за то, о чем даже не знаешь! – в том мне отвечает он, - И тем не менее, ты делаешь это… каждый день!_

_\- Ты пришел помогать? – сварливым тоном перебиваю я, - Так захвати и почисти все это… - кивком указав на наш богатый арсенал, выбираюсь из укрытия, на ходу договаривая, - Идем, найдем тебе койку…_

 

         Темнота здесь опускается как-то сразу, местное солнце еще плавится в закат, а с противоположной стороны уже громоздятся тучи, принося с собой ночь. Что-то изменилось, она чувствует это, но объяснить даже себе не может… Его приход сюда должен что-то значить, иначе – зачем… И сна нет, как будто он его забрал.

 

         _\- Кара, давай все-таки попробуем обойтись без крайних мер! – его голос проник даже сюда, куда я не пускаю ничего, в эту хрустальную сферу – мою память,  мою личность, мой  дом… - Ты слышишь меня?_

_\- Не кричи, Ли, я все понимаю, но – ничего не выйдет…_

_\- Родная, давай просто… рискнем, как всегда, вместе, ведущий и ведомый – да? – что-то в его голосе меня настораживает, словно звучит он откуда-то извне, словно я – под колпаком и в вате, и не вырваться._

_\- Нет! – останавливаю его, буквально, в последний миг, - Нельзя, так мы все разрушим… даже то, что есть сейчас. Останется Исида, в лучшем случае…_

_\- Ты так уверена, почему? – горечь в его голосе тоже улавливаю, как и в своем, - Потому что знаю -  и все. Лучше – расскажи мне о Калисто… - мимолетная тень пробегает по его лицу,  я же настойчиво повторяю, - Ли, я как никто другой в этом мире хочу вернуться…_

_\- Тогда нужно попробовать, Кара!_

_\- Нет! Нет… - уже тише, нашариваю рукой его пальцы и сжимаю их, - боюсь я сильнее страха оставить все, как есть. Так мы видимся хотя бы во сне…_

_\- Это не сон, Кара… - устало произносит он, легко целуя меня в макушку,  - это кошмар… И то, что ты их не помнишь утром – к лучшему…_

 

Там, где до его прихода были яркие цветные сны, теперь чернота и провалы… будто скалистые пропасти, куда даже заглядывать солнечным днем жутко. Что-то изменилось…

 

 

         - Куда ты пропал прошлой ночью? – с подозрением спрашивает она, встречая его на пороге храма, - И не говори, что тренировался, я осмотрела все вокруг!

\- Я был… не здесь, скажем так… - уклончиво отвечает он, - Ка… Исида,  а ты пробовала отсюда уйти? Что там, за горами?  

\- Я не зна… - будто поперхнувшись словами, она замолкает, уставившись в одну точку и, словно очнувшись, фокусирует взгляд, - Ты что-то спросил?

\- Что за теми горами? – терпеливо повторяет он, внимательно за ней наблюдая, - Или вон за теми… куда ведут эти дорога и тропинки? – с ней опять что-то происходит, ее притормаживает, как зависшее невовремя вычислительное устройство. Спустя какие-то секунды наваждение проходит, но и разговора этого она не запоминает.

\- Мы будем отбивать атаки, снова? – заходит он с другой стороны, - Не хочешь попробовать выяснить – чего они хотят?

\- Попасть в храм! – нетерпеливо отвечает она, - А наша миссия – не допустить этого! Все просто, Аполло.

\- И как долго это _просто_ будет продолжаться, пока тебя – не убьют? – он злится, - Ведь это бессмысленно и глупо!

\- Давно? – перепроверяя оружие, которое поручила ему, спрашивает она.

\- Что?

\- Ты давно потерял ту… - не найдя нужных слов, она пытается объяснить, - это ведь все из-за нее… у тебя была подруга/любимая… а теперь – ее нет… и ты чувствуешь себя ответственным, почему? Что произошло?

\- Ничего… - опустив голову, он крутит в руках пистолет, - просто на мгновение отвел глаза… подумал о себе… - слова даются с трудом, - она исчезла…

\- Так не бывает, - уверенно произносит она, забирая пистолет. Усмехнувшись, он поднимает взгляд на нее, - Я тоже так думал… _так – не бывает!_ – помолчав, он встает рядом, оглядывая из нехитрого укрытия их вчерашние рубежи, - Это было давно, Исида, много циклов назад… и вполне уже сойдет за басню с несчастливым концом… Смотри-ка, а нас – теснят…

\- А если бы ты – нашел ее? – неожиданно для них обоих спрашивает она, - Что бы ты сказал…

\- Ей? – глядя ей в глаза, Ли замолкает, дождавшись ее едва заметного кивка, склоняется ближе, - Прости меня, я так долго верил, что ты – вернешься, что позабыл тебя искать. Я был эгоистом и остаюсь им, потому что не могу без тебя жить. Ты нужна мне, даже если – не помнишь _нас_ , мы придумаем новые воспоминания и проживем то, что нам снилось…только останься со мной  и я больше никогда не выпущу тебя из поля зрения…

\- Ты ее любил? – с чувством болезненного любопытства, стараясь не смотреть на него, спрашивает он.

\- Меньше, чем должен был… - глухо отзывается он, повторяя, - Это было много циклов назад, Исида, так давно, что даже воспоминания кажутся снами… Будем ждать здесь до темноты?

 

         - _Кара, ты – здесь? –_ _я слышу его сквозь туман и просто двигаюсь на голос, стараясь поймать его образ, удержать хоть ненадолго, пока тело и другое сознание спит, - Прошу тебя, вернись…_

_\- Ли… - губы шевелятся, но нельзя открывать глаза, иначе я снова исчезну в глубине иной  личности, - ты снова пришел!_

_\- Я не могу оставить тебя сражаться одну… я должен быть рядом! Кара, сделай для меня кое-что…_

_\- Что? – его голос заставляет меня трепетать, кажется, что теряю последние остатки благоразумия._

_\- Открой глаза…_

_\- Нельзя, Ли! – внутри словно вспыхивает сигнал тревоги, озаряя все мелькающим красным светом, - ты же знаешь, что тогда случится…_

_\- Нет! Не знаю! – он склоняется надо мной, я чувствую его дыхание, - Кара… я просто унесу тебя отсюда, пока ты будешь спать и уже дома мы будем разгребать последствия того, что происходит здесь!_

_\- Так не получится, Ли… Сегодня ты сказал… ей… что тебе не важно, осталась я или нет… - умолкаю на полуслове, чем он тут же пользуется, поправляя, - Я сказал, неважно – помнишь ли ты нас или нет – а это большая разница, милая! Ну давай же, Кара! Ты никогда ничего не боялась… давай, открой глаза, я устал спать с тобой в одном ритме!_

_\- Ты не спишь… - слабо улыбаюсь, - это я – заблудилась…_

_Его губы… их я не спутаю ни с чем другим… я бы вечно с ним целовалась! Он прикасается и вдруг что-то начинает меняться… я чувствую это каким-то краем подсознания, с невероятным трудом поднимаясь к поверхности, где как на замерзшем озере – кромка льда… И, кажется, мне не пробить эту зеркальную броню… сквозь нее я вижу его, склонившегося надо мной… вижу его глаза, ближе и ближе… он целует меня, увлекая в процесс, заставляя вспомнить и снова почувствовать… Я бьюсь головой об этот лед… сильнее и упорнее… пока вдруг не выныриваю на поверхность…_

 

\- Ну… привет… - тепло улыбается он, - вот я и нашел тебя, моя Кара…  почтовая птица, ты послала ее?

Смотрю в его такие близкие родные глаза… как давно я не видела их… разве что в наших снах…

\- Да… та статуэтка Авроры, ты сохранил ее? – он кивает, вглядываясь в меня. - Слушай внимательно, Ли, у нас мало времени… - это не то, что я должна бы сказать, но это нужно сказать именно сейчас, пока я еще здесь, пока она не проснулась… - Отсюда нет выхода, долина – замкнутое в себе пространство и Исида не выпустит меня, и сама не уйдет. Ты говорил…

\- Нет! – с полуслова меня поняв, он отчаянно мотает головой, - нет-нет-нет! Я не для этого сюда… я пришел за тобой!

\- Я знаю, милый, - коснувшись его щеки, заставляю на себя посмотреть, - знаю… но, послушай – сейчас все кончится и ты опять останешься с ней. А она… в Храме ее сила, быть может… я не утверждаю, но мне кажется, что если увести ее отсюда…

\- Она должна будет вернуться сюда… - снова перебивает он, - и – оставить тебя!

\- Наверное… я не знаю… - чувство, что что-то не так, появляется само по себе, я хватаюсь за его руки, как утопающий за воздух, - Ли… статуэтка… ты должен…  Не отпускай меня! Прошу! Она… близко… уже совсем рядом…. Ли!

\- Кара! Кара, смотри на меня! Слышишь, не уходи, Кара! Нет! Только не снова! Нет!

\- Не скажу, что не думала об этом… - Исида смотрит на него глазами Кары, - ты – красивый… такой красивый, что временами дыхание перехватывает… И сильный… - она проводит ладонями вверх по его рукам, обрисовывая контуры мышц, - кажется, что обнимешь – и кости захрустят! – притянув его на себя, оплетает телом.  Приподнявшись на руках, Ли медлит, вглядываясь в ее, и в то же время чужое, лицо. Исида усмехается, - что – не та? – не отпуская его.

\- Не знаю… - на выдохе произносит он, приникая к ее губам в откровенном поцелуе… Это странное чувство – когда та, которую ты целуешь, не с тобой… она вроде бы здесь и все та же… с энтузиазмом откликается на твои ласки, не просто отзывчива, а практически гостеприимна… открыта любым предложениям и экспериментам… и тем не менее – ее здесь нет…

\- Думаешь, этим отделаешься? – насмешливо произносит она ему в губы, сильнее сплетая ноги у него за спиной, этим заставляя его вжиматься в себя, - ты меня разохотил, а сам – в кусты?

\- Это была неудачная идея, - снова приподнявшись на локтях, Ли не пытается освободиться, - уже скоро рассвет, успеем снять напряжение вечером…

\- К чему так долго ждать… - она обнимает его за шею, - мы совсем никуда не спешим, можем делать что хотим, даже валяться целый день в кровати голышом!

\- А как же атаки? – напоминает он, Исида пожимает плечами, - Они не придут… сегодня. Остались только мы…

\- И все-таки не думаю, что нам – стоит…

\- Скажи уж, что у тебя не стоит! – зло бросает она, отталкивая его, - Динамо хренов! Собирайся, живо! Пойдем отрабатывать полигон!

 

         _Не уверен, что именно служит толчком – ее ли презрительный тон, грубость – Кары или «тот самый» ее взгляд… но я успеваю перехватить ее руку повыше локтя, близко притянув к себе. Она жадно тянется ко мне, скользя губами по подбородку, оставляя горящий след на щеке… я не хочу быть с ней, но тело реагирует по-своему – на знакомый до боли, до головокружения запах... движения… прикосновения… низкий грубоватый грудной смех во время глубоких поцелуев… ее откровенность и отзывчивость… Член стоит колом, в ушах шумит и я не могу заставить себя остановиться, хотя что-то внутри меня отчаянно протестует, но основной инстинкт вкупе с долгим ожиданием быстро берет верх над затухающим рассудком._

_\- Хочешь меня? Ты меня хочешь… - повторяет она снова и снова, дразня меня, опускается на колени, медленно и показательно беря в рот, - ты получишь все, что захочешь и как захочешь… ты заслужил – я должна отработать…_

_\- Нет! – сквозь шум в голове слышу свой собственный голос, - нет… Ты ничего не должна, если сама не…_

_\- Заткнись, Аполло! – несется снизу, с перерывами, потому что отвечать она может, лишь выпустив член изо рта, шаловливо поглаживая и сжимая его в это время ладонью, - Я сделаю тебе хорошо и красиво… но и ты уж потом – постарайся…_

_Рывком подняв ее на ноги, смотрю прямо глаза – разыскивая в них… я не знаю, Исида ли со мной сейчас или все-таки моя Кара…_

_\- Не начинай то, чего не закончишь, - хрипло произношу я, разворачивая и нагибая ее, вламываюсь достаточно грубо, одной рукой удерживая за волосы, а другой – за талию, раскрытой ладонью скользя то вверх по груди, лишь задевая твердые соски, то вниз, по животу, дразня близостью к клитору… Она шипит от каждого моего движения вперед, сама же потираясь ягодицами о мои бедра…_

_\- Еще… глубже.. сильнее… ты мужик или как?! Сильнее!  - это раздражает и, отпустив волосы, затыкаю ей рот ладонью, которую она тут же и кусает, оставляя глубокие отметины._

_Ритм ускоряется и вот уже на грани мы оба, вопрос лишь в том – кто сорвется раньше…_

_Соскользнув, она разворачивается, целуя в губы, - Спасибо, нам обоим это было нужно!_

 

         - Почему именно Кара? – приводя себя в порядок, Ли идет в лобовую, - ее время – не пришло… почему ее забрали?

\- А ты у нас – новоявленный Орфей? – такой знакомой циничной усмешкой отвечает ему она, что сердце щемит. – Так, за Эвридиками – не ко мне… я тут просто за порядком слежу…

\- Неправда! – с силой толкнув ее к стене, он прижимает ее там, заставляя смотреть на себя, - Я знаю, кто ты – Исида… и я спрашиваю – тебя… Зачем тебе такая проблемная аватара? Отпусти ее…

\- Нельзя… Я говорю это тебе только из-за… - она возвращает ему выразительный взгляд, - решенное назад не отыграть, даже если оно было принято ошибочно.

\- Много циклов назад! – повышает он голос, - И – несправедливо! Я не про свою загубленную жизнь сейчас… Она не заслужила этого!

\- Кто ты такой, чтобы судить – нас?

\- А кто – вы?! Боги? Наблюдатели? Каратели? Кто?!

\- Мы – те, кто рядом… - она легко отцепляет от себя его сведенные словно судорогой пальцы, - да, иногда приходится вмешиваться… иногда – не к месту… мы можем ошибиться, просто наши ошибки всегда – роковые.

\- Если вы об этом знаете… - также тихо возражает он, - тогда почему…

\- Потому что… - она пожимает плечами, - никто не совершенен. Идем, нас ждет очередная атака, которая должна быть отбита. Это – петля, здесь нельзя по-другому.

\- Почему?!

\- У меня нет ответов на все твои _почему_! – резко реагирует она, - Тебя здесь вообще не должно быть!

Он усмехается, - Значит, мы квиты… Верни мне Кару и мы уйдем.

\- Это не мне решать…

\- Нет, именно тебе! – Ли разворачивает ее к себе, - Она – твоя аватара и ты можешь…

\- Что? Отпустить ее ? – усмешка кривит ее губы, - И почему бы мне это делать, в благодарность – за…  не смеши! Из альтруистических соображений? Я не милую и не казню, живи так – как складывается.

\- Я много циклов мирился с обстоятельствами! Больше – не хочу!

 

         _То место, где у Геры получается устанавливать связь, уже совсем близко…мне бы только успеть добраться туда вовремя и протащить Кару с собой. Возвращение больше похоже на пробуждение от вязкого сна, когда просыпаясь, ощущаешь себя более утомленным, чем когда ложился. Если моя Кара права и этот Храм – ее обитель, то Исида не пройдет сквозь это игольное ушко… и тогда… тогда есть шанс прожить наши сны, а может даже увидеть новые._

_\- Мы свернули не туда… - подает она голос, - рубежи в той стороне. Аполло, слышишь?_

_\- Да, четко и ясно, - отзываюсь больше для того, чтобы усыпить ее настороженность, - здесь дорога короче, она все равно вернет нас к стенам храма, ведь так?_

_\- Не  стоит заигрывать с силами, которых ты не понимаешь, - не меняя направления, через плечо советует она, - лучше отдаться на волю потоку, чем бороться с ним._

_\- У тебя есть кто-то… близкие? – обогнав, встаю у нее на пути. Вот здесь, прямо за поворотом небольшая площадка и на самом ее краю, если правильно шагнуть, выпадаешь из этой реальности._

_\- Были… - помолчав, все-таки отвечает она, - и муж, и сын… И хоть это все уже давно похоже на сон, поверь, Аполло, я понимаю… и твою боль, и желание все исправить…_

_\- Ты свой сон хотя бы пережила… - с горечью отзываюсь я, - нам же он только снился… Как мне убедить тебя?_

_\- Никак… - мне приходится отступать, потому что она хоть и медленно, но продолжает идти. – Это не в моих силах, пойми. Даже если бы я и захотела помочь..._

_\- Тогда… прости меня! – шагнув в сторону, пропускаю ее вперед и на ее, - За что? – отвечаю, как следует толкнув ее в нужном направлении, - Вот за это! – следом ощущая вокруг сплошной лиловатый туман… теряясь в нем и теряя ее…_

 

         - Ли, старина, ты как? – Карл помогает ему сесть, тот фокусирует взгляд, оглядываясь, насколько позволяет состояние. - Живой?

\- Не уверен… долго меня не было? – пытаясь обернуться, отзывается он.

\- Несколько часов… ты удачно выбрал момент, Гера как раз набралась сил, даже сама услышала твое возвращение… - помедлив, Хило осторожно уточняет, - похоже, ничего не вышло?

\- То есть? Где Кара, Карл?! – резко подскочив, что было серьезной ошибкой, Ли теряет равновесие, тяжело опускаясь на одно колено, подхватываемый поздно спохватившемся Хило, - Ох, подожди… спасибо… отдышусь… я вернулся один?

\- Нет, - Шерон с Герой появляются на пороге, девочка подходит к нему, - скажи дяде Ли, детка… для него это – жизненно-важно.

\- Кара прошла перед тобой… я ее видела. Потом – ты.

\- Тогда почему ее здесь нет? – взяв ее за плечи, Ли внимательно смотрит ей в глаза, - Она заблудилась? Попала куда-то не туда?

\- Ты уходил отсюда… - терпеливо поясняет она, - Кара – из другого места…

\- Я вернулся сюда… - продолжает он ее мысль, - значит, Кара… о боги! – снова резко выпрямившись, Ли успевает на этот раз опереться на стенку, пережидая очередной приступ слабости. – Мне надо… я должен…

\- Я поеду с тобой! – вызывается Карл, но Шерон его удерживает, - Не надо… Он должен пройти это сам, Карл… помнишь?

\- Дядя Ли, возьми… - Гера окликает его на пороге, - Кара сказала – он пригодится, - протягивая ему медальон из Храма.

\- Да, конечно… - рассеянно отзывается он, вспоминая то, о чем просила его Кара _по ту сторону_ , - медальон будет очень кстати… - лихорадочно хлопая себя по карманам, бормочет он, с облегченным вздохом нащупывая в одном из них искомое, - как и статуэтка Авроры… - присев перед Герой, он легко касается ее щечки, - Ты очень добрая… спасибо тебе!

\- Еще не все… - почти как мама, качает она головой, - ты должен успеть… у тебя мало времени, чтобы все исправить, - и задумчиво добавляет, - Тогда мне будет, с кем водиться…

 

         _Не помню, как добрался… удивительно, но сюда застройка пока не докатилась и поляна по-прежнему выглядит необитаемо-безлюдной. Оглядываюсь кругом, но никаких признаков пребывания ее здесь не нахожу. Сердце болезненно сжимается – неужели Гера ошиблась? И я не смог ее вернуть… Или равнодушная Исида обыграла меня, расставив все по своим местам… в конце концов она – из высших сущностей._

_Птица… почтовая птица кружит на рощицей неподалеку… та самая? Вряд ли… она должна была вернуться назад. Если ей было – куда возвращаться, подсказывает подсознание, ее ведь могли создать так же, как тот Храм в замкнутом подпространстве, откуда нет выхода, если не знаешь лазеек. Тогда… тогда… Не раздумывая, подхожу к рощице, снова оглядываясь – а если Кара очнулась одна и пошла искать хоть кого-то, кто объяснил бы ей… А если Балтар найдет ее первым!_

_Птица все беспокойнее с моим приближением, ее словно что-то тревожит внизу, на земле…Обойдя кусты и терновник, останавливаюсь – ноги не держат, а из легких словно выпустили весь воздух… Кара… Кара лежит под молодым еще деревцем, разметавшись, словно во сне. Почти упав рядом, потому что меня банально не держат ноги, кладу ладонь ей на голову, другой рукой пытаюсь нащупать пульс… все хорошо, кажется…_

_\- Кара… - неуверенно, едва слышно, будто опасаясь чего-то, - Кара, ты меня слышишь?_

_\- Ли? Ты снова здесь… - губы изгибаются в некое подобие улыбки, но глаз она так и не открывает, - это хорошо… мы можем говорить… долго. Потому что ее – нет… - замерев, я жду, когда же до нее дойдет, - Странно… ее и правда нет, Ли!_

_\- Знаю… - сажусь, опираясь спиной на ствол дерева, и устраиваю ее на коленях, - она не вернется… ты можешь проснуться, Кара…_

_\- Нет, не могу… - возражает она, - Исида вернется. Всегда возвращается. Лучше не пытаться.  Не хочу больше  бороться, Ли…_

_\- Нет! – чуть встряхнув ее, достаю медальон из Храма и статуэтку Авроры, - Я не позволю тебе сдаться, Старбак! Ты – та, что никогда не верила в поражение, даже если все вокруг настаивали на обратном! Ты всегда сражалась за других, пора отдавать долги…_

_Во время перехода ли, или Гера успела вложить знание мне в голову, но руки действуют быстрее головы – медальон я кладу ей на лоб, а статуэтку на грудь, ближе к сердцу. Слова тоже звучат откуда-то извне, просто возникая в голове, - Чужое останется чужим, свое вернется. Новая заря принесет новый день, твое я проснется…_

 

Местное солнце уже клонится к закату, когда она открывает глаза, встречая его полный тревожного ожидания взгляд.

\- Что? Чего ты на меня уставился так, будто я у тебя из под носа вайпер увела? – какие-то мгновения они просто молча смотрят друг на друга, потом Ли начинает смеяться. – Что?!

\- Ничего, Кара… правда! – справившись с первыми признаками истерики, он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь взять себя в руки и поверить в то, что случилось. Кара здесь… Она – здесь, на этой самой поляне, столько циклов спустя, что уже потерял им счет… жива и на первый взгляд невредима… и, похоже, не помнит ничего из того, что было. Порыв – обнять, прижать к себе и больше никогда не выпускать из рук, он гасит в зародыше, потому что она… потому что между ними… потому что…

\- У меня какое-то странное чувство… - сев, она оглядывается вокруг, - такое же, как на той Земле, где я нашла остатки своего вайпера…

\- Это была не ты! – тут же возражает он, - слышишь меня? Это – была – не – ты… - произносит Ли с расстановкой, вполоборота повернувшись к ней.

\- Слышу… - обычно-горькая усмешка кривит губы, - А кто тогда? Я сожгла тело не потому что так было нужно… просто я – испугалась. Испугалась, что Балтар докажет всем и каждому своими научными опытами, что я – это не я…

\- Ты – моя Кара! – терпеливо повторяет он, беря ее подбородок, - К добру ли, к худу ли – там посмотрим… - помолчав, Ли ловит ее взгляд, - Ты спросила меня – как я хочу прожить оставшуюся жизнь… С тобой, Кара Трейс… какой бы она ни была…

 

Поцелуй похож на возвращение домой после долгой и крайне утомительной дороги… Словно не было всех этих циклов… бунта на Галактике… планеты водорослей… ринга… не было Новой Каприки и Ди с Сэмом… не было авральных вылетов, ночных дежурств, Шрама и Кэт… не было 33 минут и ядерного взрыва… И даже Зака – не было…  Только Академия и два пилота-истребителя, неожиданно встретившиеся в небе…

 

_\- Знаешь… мне снился странный сон…_

_\- Так бывает… сны  снятся всем… кто-то их помнит, а кто-то – нет._

_\- Все было так… реально, но в то же время, как будто я – была не я…_

_\- То был просто сон…_

_\- Да, наверное… даже как-то не по себе,  когда проснулась и пыталась понять, где явь…_

_\- Представляю… но ведь ты все-таки вернулась…_

_\- Проснулась – ты это хотел сказать…_

_\- Да… вернулась – оттуда… сюда, к нам._

_\- Пожалуй… не хотелось бы повторений._

_\- Этот сон… ты больше не увидишь его, никогда! Я обещаю…_

_\- Откуда ты знаешь…_

_\- Потому что я – повелитель снов, ты разве не знала?_

_\- О да! Скажи мне, Повелитель снов… Калисто – как тебе?_

_\- Звучит просто замечательно!_      


End file.
